A Countdown To Tifa
by Carbuncle
Summary: I love Tifa, I love Tifa... Tifa has a birthday party, and a special guest turns up (Vivi Orunitia).


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
'A Countdown To Tifa'  
  
"Oh, Cloud! They're wonderful! Thank you!", smiled Tifa as she opened yet another one of her birthday presents. "Its a DVD collection..."  
  
"Yeah, that's the entire season of 'Amazing Aeris!', complete with a special interview with Aeris Gainsborough.", Cloud told her. "It even includes the episode where Aeris crawled up the uterus of a chocobo. You remember that?"  
  
"Vaugely...", she slurred. "But I don't even have a DVD player to watch them on."  
  
"Ya do now!", Barrett laughed. "We all chipped in together and got ya one."  
  
"Yeah, it only cost us 200 gil down at Wall Market.", explained Cid. "We got it on sale cause Aeris offered to-"  
  
"Ahem! So, how are you liking your birthday so far, Tifa?", Aeris interrupted.  
  
"It's been great! I-I love you all! Thanks for all the expensive gifts too."  
  
"Heh-heh, you're a popular girl Tifa. You've got so many good friends." chuckled Cid.  
  
"Wow! 21 years old, huh? Where does all the time go?", sighed Cloud.  
  
"We thought we'd have a little party here at Seventh Heaven later on to celebrate your existence. We even invited a black mage to put on a fire works display. I think he said his name was Vivi or somethin'.", said Barrett.  
  
"Well, I'm going to try on my new dress that Aeris bought me." Tifa smirked as she held up a pink outfit, identical to the one Aeris wears. "No peeking!"  
  
"Oh, like we would...", Cloud giggled as Tifa left the room. "I wonder how good her hearing is?"  
  
"Cloud, no!", snapped Aeris. "You can help me decorate for the party."  
  
Cloud and Aeris got up and began to hang up all the different types of balloons and banners that had already been prepared earlier, while the rest of the party continued to sit on their asses drinking beer.  
  
"Darn, I can't reach the ceiling from here. Cloud, could you bring me a ladder?", asked Aeris. "I need to hang up these balloons."  
  
"A ladder? Um, are you sure? Wouldn't it be better if I went and put them up?"  
  
"Why? You don't think I can do a simple job like going up a ladder?"  
  
"...N-No, not at all! I-I just think that if-"  
  
"Silence! I'm going to do it! I like to do my part for Tifa.", Aeris shrieked.  
  
"Okay.", Cloud choked.  
  
He walked over and picked up the rusty, old ladder in the corner of the room. He then carried it back to Aeris and set it up against the wall.  
  
"Thank you.", grumbled Aeris as she pushed him out of the way and climbed the ladder.  
  
"Be careful.", Cloud warned her.  
  
"I think I know what I'm doing!"  
  
The ladder wobbled back and forth as Aeris tried to pin up the balloons on the ceiling.  
  
"Steady! Steady!", gurgled Barrett.  
  
Aeris managed to complete her task. She then came safely down the ladder.  
  
"There! All done!"  
  
The party stared at her in amazement, and quickly checked how much beer they had consumed.  
  
A few minutes later, Tifa walked into the room wearing her new dress. She looked almost identical to Aeris, except she was much sexier, obviously.  
  
"Well, whaddya think?"  
  
"Hmm, it's quite nice...", Cloud flinched. "But it doesn't do justice to your great figure."  
  
"Yeah, it makes you look like a freak!", Yuffie added.  
  
"WHAT?!", exclaimed Aeris. "That dress is top quality! It brings out the colour in her cheeks!"  
  
"Uh... thanks?", mumbled Tifa.  
  
"I-Is this Seventh Heaven?", stuttered a voice in the background.  
  
"Yes, yes this is Seventh Heaven. Can I help you little boy?", asked Tifa.  
  
A young black mage stepped forward. He wore a huge floppy hat and baggy clothes. His yellow eyes gave a warm glow as he checked out the colourfully decorated room.  
  
"M-My name is Vivi Ornitier. O-One of you booked me for a birthday party?"  
  
"Yeah, that was me!", screamed Barrett. "I organised all this for the birthday girl... Uh, that's Tifa over there."  
  
"Hi there!", Tifa smiled.  
  
"W-Woah! Y-You're real cute! T-That's a nice dress you're wearing, if you don't mind my saying so."  
  
"You think its nice?!", Aeris chipped in.  
  
"Y-Yeah.", yelped Vivi.  
  
"Ha! In your face, everyone! The black mage thinks its a nice dress! I was right, and you were wrong!", Aeris sang as she danced around the room. "Thank you so much, little guy!"  
  
Aeris pinched Vivi's butt, which caused the black mage to jump in surprise, and he accidentally let off a fire spell. The flames brushed against Aeris's hair, and the young girl ran back and forth screaming and yelling as her whole body set alight.  
  
"Oh my God! Vivi killed Aeris!", screamed Tifa.  
  
"You beast!", yelled Cloud. "That was pretty cool though."  
  
"Yeah, you kick ass!", Cid bloated.  
  
"T-Thanks! H-Happy Birthday, Tifa!", Vivi grinned.  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet!", Tifa said as she gave Vivi a big hug.  
  
THE END__________  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFA! HAPPY BIRTH--Zzzzzzzzzz 


End file.
